After the Party
by krissy0405
Summary: takes place after Sealed with a Diss, my own version of what happens after, Massington?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I just had this idea and had to write it

to know: takes place after the party in Sealed With a Diss, Massie has a brother Brian (a junior in BOCD high school) Bratfest at Tiffanys never happened, mostly about Massie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Block Estate/ 9:00 pm/ Coming home from Skye's party

Massie's POV

Once I got home I was so tired, after Derrick told me I was immature the PC and I went and danced for like another hour then finally got to tired and went home. Now I just feel like crying myself to sleep, I really like Derrick, why did he do that to me? I kept asking myself but I couldn't find an answer.

"Hey Mass how was the party?" Brian asked as I walked past his room to get to mine, but when I didn't answer him he came and followed me into my room "um, Mass, how was the party?" he tried to ask again

"Ugh" I didn't feel like telling him the rest even though we told each other everything and are really close

"Come on, tell me" he tried again to get me to tell him

"Not now, I'll tell you in the morning" I didn't want to deal with him now; I just wanted to go to bed and cry. So I went over to my bed and lay down and he sat next to where I was sitting

"How about you tell me now?" he wasn't going to give up on it

"ughhhh, fine, I had to get Skye and Chris together then Chris started liking me, Skye forgot about him, I think Derrick and I broke up and he called me immature" I said really fast to get it over with. Brian just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Do you want me to hurt him?" he asked kind of joking. I giggled

"Maybe but not now, thanks for making me feel better" I said also joking

"No problem and just ignore him, if he thinks your immature he must be really stupid"

I smiled he always knew how to make things better. "Thanks" I said and gave him a huge "I'm going to bed, see you in the morning"

"Okay, and he's really crazy it's not you" you tried to reassure me as he left my room and turned off the lights on his way out

"okay" I said, I was tired and wanted to go bed, maybe everything will get better in the morning I thought to myself, or they could get worse...

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so you know- Skye's party is now a back to school party since that's the way the stories going and also Brian and his friends play football, are juniors, very popular; and please pretend the party was at the beginning of ninth grade. :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 2

Block Estate/ 6:00am/ Massie's room

Brian's POV

I looked down at my sister and saw that around her eyes were a little wet probably from crying, I wanted to punch that kid Derrick in the face for making her cry. She has barely ever cried especially now that she's older. "Massie, Mass come on wake up" I said shaking her lightly.

"Brian? Why are you in my room?" she asked waking up slowly

"Yeah it's me, you have to get up we have school. Remember? The first day of school?" I said trying to get her more awake

"Oh yeah, I'm going to get dressed then I'll come downstairs"

"Yeah okay if you're not down in a half hour I'll come up and throw water on you" I warned her

"Yeah whatever" she said getting up. I was kind of worried of how she was going to deal with this and hearing about Derrick, because of course it would be the talk around school. It's also good that we're going to the same school.

Massie's POV

I wonder what I should wear I thought as I got up, it had to make Derrick think I am mature, so I finally decided for a dark purple v-neck mini dress, small gold hoop earrings, and gold flats. When I was finally done getting ready I looked amazing with my hair straightened and in my fabulous outfit completely ready for the first day of school. Oh great. I thought to myself the high school was grades 8-12 so I was going to the same school as Brian. Of course. So I went downstairs to grab something to eat.

"Hey mom" I said as I entered the kitchen

"good morning" she said back "you're going to get a ride to school from Brian, Isaac is out sick and since you're going to the same school it's no problem." she told me

"But mom, my friends..." I started saying but she interrupted me

"I already called their parents and their driving them to school"

"Ugh. Do you know how annoying it is to drive to school with your brother?"

"No, but it's better than the bus" she said so I got out my iphone and decided to text the PC

**Massie: sry I can't give u a ride**

**Alicia: no prob, who's drivin u?**

**Massie: Brian**

**Claire: no fair**

**Dylan: I know I don't have an older brother**

**Massie: you're lucky... he woke me up this morning and said if I didn't get up he'd pour water on me...**

**Kristen: hahahaha I would have loved to see your face!**

**Massie: so not funny**

**Alicia: yeah it kinda is**

**Claire: Leesh is right**

**Dylan: totally**

**Massie: ugh! I'll c u at school under the oak**

**Alicia, Claire, Kristen and Dylan: k, c u soon!**

"Hey Mass you done texting so we can go?" Brain screamed from the door

"I'm cominggg" I screamed back to him as I walked out the door grabbing my bag

"Sit in the back okay, so Jake can sit in the front" Brain said, knowing he had to pick up his friends- Jake (brown hair, blue eyes), Kevin (black/ really dark brown hair and green eyes) and Ben (dirty blonde hair, brown eyes)

"NO! I will not sit in the back with two of your friends on either side of me!" I told him

"Yeah, I guess your right, but Jake's gonna be made at you"

"Like I care" I said getting into the passenger seat of his convertible. Yes that's right a convertible he got for his 17th birthday and I'm the favorite child okay, jk jk, kind of.

As we pulled up to Jake's house and he walked out he gave Brian a confused look and climbed in the back seat "what is this? I have to take back seat to your sister?"

"Yup" I answered for Brian, then after about ten minutes everyone was in the car and we were going to school.

Brian's POV

"Hey Massie I heard you got dumped" Ben said and Massie looked like she was tearing up a little

"Kevin could you please just jump out of the car if you're going to be annoying" I told him

"Well we know, Harris Fischer was talking to his brother and he said he called you immature. He must really be an idiot" Jake said even though they could really annoy Massie, she was like their little sister and Massie had three other older brothers than her own.

"Yeah" Massie said simply

"So who do you think is going to ask you out first?" Ben said joking a little

Massie giggled "what are you talking about?"

"Well there are about... well the whole school pretty much would kill to go out with you" Kevin said

"Yeah right, like I really believe you" Massie replied

"Seriously, we hear them talking in the locker room" Jake said

"Thank you so much guys, me being the older brother really wants to hear about guys talking about my little sister in the locker room" I said

"Well you're not the only older brother of Massie" Kevin said

"Hey! Me and Ben threatened that guy that was talking about Mass in the locker room, when you probably would have tried to kill him" Jake added

"What are you guys talking about?" Massie asked having no idea what was going on

"We all feel like you're older brother, overprotective... like that kind of stuff" Ben told her

"Well thanks that's really nice of you guys" she told all of us then looked over at the lawn and saw Derrick surrounded by his friends and a few people looked at her and pointed, her eyes started to water and I gave a look to Jake who gave the same look to Kevin and Ben

"hey Mass I'll show you where your homeroom is, it was mine last year" Ben said, "yeah, we'll all go with you" Kevin added

"But my friends" Massie started to say but then looked at the time and sent a text to her friends

**Massie: I got here a little late and Brian is gonna show me around, so I'll c u guys in homeroom**

After she sent the text she said "okay, my friends said they'll meet me in homeroom, so I can go with you guys"

"Good" I said, I saw her looking in Derrick's direction again "he's really stupid."

"Mass, he doesn't deserve you" Jake said as we got out of the car and he gave her a huge

"Thanks, but still"

"We can beat him up" Ben said

"Yeah it'll be fun all of us against him" Kevin said after him

"Whatever, let's just go inside" Massie said, I knew she really wanted to get of the subject so we went to go inside. As we walked to the front of the school everyone stared at Massie wondering why she was walking into school with me and my friends since we're juniors. When we got inside we showed her all of her classes that way she didn't look like an idiot and get lost.

Massie's POV

"Mass, everything's okay" Brian told me so only I could hear him "we'll play football after school okay? That normally cheers you up"

"Shhh! I don't want anyone to know that I like football! Especially not now!"

"The guys would probably think it's cool though"

"I don't care, goodbye I have to go" I said to him before I have him a huge goodbye "you're driving me home right?"

"Yeah, but practice might run a little late so come to the field and wait till we're done"

"Kay" Jake, Kevin and Ben all gave me hugs and said good luck before they left with Brian. I walked into my home room and the name tags were on the desks where you were suppose to sit and guess who's mine was next to?.... give up?... Derrick Harrington

Brian's POV

"Hey guys, we need to do something about Massie, she says it's not bothering her but I know it is" I told the guys

"Yeah, she was about to cry when we pulled up and I've never seen her like that besides that one time we broke her arm playing football in like fifth grade." Jake said

"I still think we should beat him up" Kevin suggested again

"Wait; don't we have the same gym period as them? And that also means with Derrick" Ben said realizing it.

"Oh no this is gonna be drama" I thought as we went to first period

**Author's note: hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Derrick's POV

When Massie walked into the room I wanted to just apologize to her for everything I had done and get her to take me back, but no I did what I did and have to stick with it. Oh, shit. The name tag on the seat next to me says Massie Block, that's why she's walking towards me. I wonder if she still likes me...

As soon as she sat down she pulled at her iphone and texted someone, the text that she sent said

**To Brian, Jake, Kevin, Ben **and the rest I couldn't read, geez texting all guys, kinda slutty. But why is she texting them?

Massie's POV

I started to flip out inside when I had to walk over to Derrick so I got my phone and texted Brain, Jake Kevin and Ben it said:

**HELP! I HAVE TO SIT NEXT TO D. IN 1ST PERIOD!!!**

As soon as I sent it it took about one second and a got another text back from Jake:

**Don't worry, we'll get u out, we also have gym 2gether. Can't wait 4 football!**

When I got it I had to giggle a little and when I did Derrick looked over at me then to my phone, but I closed it before he could read the text. If he knew that I like football I don't know what would happen. Ever since I was little I loved sports, all of them but none of my friends really know because I play with my brother and his friends. Although they do know that I'm a pretty good athlete but I don't let it show. I'm not a complete tomboy though I love being a girly girl who wears make up and dresses up and likes fashion it's just that I don't think I can be both people around my friends just around my brother and his friends.

"Hi Massie" derrick said trying to start a conversation

"Hi" I said not wanting to talk to him

"So ummm, what's new?" he asked, seriously he dumped me last night, is he really asking me this?

"Nothing" I said, as I said that the door opened and in came Jake,

"Uh excuse me Mrs. Smith, the guidance counselor wants to see Massie" he said and only I knew that I wasn't going to a guidance counselor but they did that to get me away from Derrick. I smiled

"Go ahead Massie, bring your belongings the period is might be over by the time you get out" the teacher said dismissing me

"Thank you" I said politely as I walked to Jake and smiled and mouthed "thank you" I turned to give the PC a look that said I'll fill you in later and I saw Derrick staring at me wondering where I was really going. Why does he care? He's the one who broke up with me. So Jake and I walked out into the hall

"Thank you so much" I said as I gave him a huge hug for saving me from Derrick

"What did he say? Should we beat him up?" Kevin said as he walked up to us

"He was trying to start a conversation, he almost saw the text you sent me and was being really annoying"

"That kid annoys me so much, if he thinks he can just use you like that..." Ben started but was stopped by Brian when he they saw my eyes watering a little.

"Uh let's go I need to find my next period class and we can just hang out until the bell rings." I said trying to change the subject.

Later that day at lunch….

When I walked into the cafeteria I was so nervous. What if the Brairwood guys came and sat down with the pc? How should I act if Derrick tries to talk to me? Will derrick try to talk to me? What will the other guys do about their dates from Skye's party? All of these questions kept running through my mind along with a lot of others, but Jake told me not to worry about where I sit because the worst that could happen is that I sit with Brain and them. But still I want to sit with my friends at our own table. As soon as I spotted Alicia walking in through the other door in the cafeteria I felt better and walked over to her.

"Hey Leesh" I greeted her

"Hey, so Josh told me that Jake came into your first period class and told the teacher you were going to guidance…." She said wanting to know what happened that her boyfriend couldn't find out.

"Well I had to sit next to Derrick and I texted Brian and then Jake got me out of that class by telling the teacher that. Then we all just walked until we got to my second period class and just talked." I told her

"Well come on we need to find a table and can Josh and his friends sit with us? Please?" she asked me

"Fine but if Derrick says anything to me I'm going to leave and sit with Brian and his friends" I said to her not wanting to even be around Derrick but I should do this for Leesh, and also Josh. After Derrick and I broke up the rest of the guys were really nice to me and the rest of the PC. I even heard Cam talking about how he wanted to get back together with Claire if they could forgive each other. Kristen is completely ignoring Griffin after he ditched her at the party and so far what I've heard about Plovert, Kemp and Dylan is that they keep trying to talk to her but she just walks the other way. The second time she walked the other way she was late to her class and the teacher locked the door so she couldn't get it (a/n: haha. that happened to me on the second day of school!), but the teacher had to let her in and now she has detention Monday morning.

"I see Josh! Come on!" Alicia said as she started walking over to her boyfriend pulling me along with her.

"Hey Josh. What's up?" I greeted him

"Nothing really, what about you?" he answered politely

"Same" I stated simply. Then I saw Derrick, Cam and Kemp walk in one door of the cafeteria while Brain and his friends walked in through the other door. (the cafeteria has three doors one on each side of it leading to the hallway. The fourth wall is where you go into to get your lunch.) Out of my brother's friends Jake is the most protective, besides my brother of course, and I saw him look at me then to Derrick and he looked like he wanted to smash Derrick's head into the wall. Thankfully he didn't and I watched them walk to their tables, Derrick looked almost sad, Cam looked like he was deep in thought, probably thinking about how to win back Claire and Kemp, being the pervert that he is, was looking for girls to flirt with. Once they reached the table josh, Alicia and I were sitting at they finally say something

"Hey Massie. Do you know how I can win back Claire? I was a jerk to her at the party." Cam asked me

"Wow, you don't even make any small talk you just get right to the point and it's good to know that you know you are a jerk but I can't say that Claire will take you back after what you did to her." I told him truthfully

"Yeah I get that, but could you help me try?"

"Fine" I said finally giving up. I looked around the table and saw Derrick looking at me once he saw me looking at him because he was looking at me he looked away quickly.

"What is it Derrick?" I asked even though my head was telling me to just ignore it

"Nothing"

"And I ask again, what is it Derrick?"

"Welliwaswonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithmeagain?" he said so fast no one understood and everyone gave him confused looks so he said it again more clearly "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me again?"

"Why?" I asked him, he just broke up with me three days ago and he already wants to get back together with me.

"Because I want to" he said trying not to show he made a mistake breaking up with me.

"No" I answered him. I did not want to get my heart broken again; I'm not even over what happened less than a week ago. By the time Derrick asked me out the rest of the PC and Briarwood boys were at the table including Alicia, Claire, Dylan, Kristen, Josh, Cam, Kemp and Plovert. All of the girls gave me different and questioning looks, but only Alicia knew what I was going to do since I talked to her in English, the period before this. "I'll text you guys later okay?" I said to them putting my stuff in my bag once I heard a couple of yeahs and okays I got up and started walking over to where Brian was sitting. I was approaching his back so he couldn't tell that I was coming but Jake and Ben were sitting across from him so they immediately looked up with worried faces and signaled Brian to turn around. When he saw me he pulled me down into the seat between him and Kevin and gave me a huge hug while my eyes started to water.

"What happened?" Brain asked trying to figure everything out

"Derrick…. Ask….. Out….. Me….. Soon…." I told him trying to not start sobbing.

"It's okay mass, everything's going to be fine" Kevin tried to help but didn't.

"I just don't want to talk about it." I said wanting to change the subject.

Back at the table after Massie left

No one's POV

"Why in the world did you just ask her out?"

"You're such an idiot."

"Why did you even break up with her in the first place?"

These are all of the reactions Derrick got from everyone at the table after Massie left. He watched Brian and Kevin give her a huge and felt jealous. "I feel so bad for Mass" Alicia said as she watched her being hugged by her brother.

"Derrick, why don't you go and see the guidance counselor" Cam suggested trying to get him out of the cafeteria that way maybe Massie would come back to their table.

"Yeah Derrick, she'll be able to give you advice on what to do." Claire said to back up Cam on his idea.

"Do you just want to get rid of me?" Derrick asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well, ummm, yes we are. We want Massie to be able to sit with us during lunch and for you two to get back together, but both can't happen at the same time." Josh told Derrick trying to say it as nicely as he could.

"fine, but help me get back together with her? Please?"

"we'll see how she's dealing with it and possibly help you, but we can't garuntee anyting yet." Kristen said to him not wanting to make him think that she will definitely take him back.


	4. Chapter 4

After Party

Chapter 4

After Lunch- -Gym class

Massie's POV

After lunch I went to get ready for gym by getting changed into my gym shorts and tank top. I had this class with my brother and all of his friends and all of the Briarwood boys which of course are going to be hard. I walked into the gym where they take attendance before going out on the football field to play whatever activity we choose to do. As I was walking to my spot Jake came rushing over and behind him I was Josh and Cam walking toward me.

"Hey" Jake said as he approached me

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing, we're playing football right?"

"Sure, I don't really want anyone to know though. They always judge me to be this superficial, snobby, spoiled b----. The school would go absolutely nuts if they knew I played sports. Complete ciaos everywhere."

"Your fine, everyone would think that it's cool and we all love you more when your yourself and laid back… not how everyone thinks you are."

"Aw, I love you guys the way you are to." I said jokingly

"Well I didn't mean…."

"Save it. Oh come on, we're going outside now. Where are Brian, Kevin and Ben?"

"They had to talk to the teacher about being late so they'll be here in a minute"

"Okay, let's go." I said walking out the doors to go to the football field where we spend gym class if it's nice out. I saw Kristen and Dylan walking together down to the track. "Uh Jake, I'm going to go see Kris and Dyl okay?"

"Yeah sure, are you going to play a game with us?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Okay, if you don't then after you get changed and stuff and the bell rings come to the field after school and wait until out practice is done, then Brian's driving all of us home."

"Okay, see you later" I said walking away from Jake and towards Kristen and Dylan. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing, what about you?" Kristen said

"Same, but I have a little more drama than needed…"

"Oh yeah… the whole lunch thing…" Dylan said not wanting to get into detail

"Yeah, but anyways what are you guys going to do?"

"Well since Dylan here isn't the sporty type, we're going to just walk around the track."

"Can I walk with you guys? I need a break from my brother."

"Of course" Dylan answered. As time passed we talked about the latest fashions, movies and of course boys and the teachers called us in to get changed to get home.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah" Kristen and Dylan answered. I walked into the locker room and got changed back into my mini dress, and leggings, but I didn't bother to put my jewelry back on since I was just going to see my brother. When I was finally done with everything, including my hair which is now on the top of my head in a messy bun, I walked outside to the football field where Brian and the rest of the football team were practicing. As soon as I got down to the field I saw all of the guys from Briarwood in my grade practicing on the soccer field next to the football field. I walked down the hill towards the field where Brain was currently practicing.

"Brian!" I yelled trying to get his attention, but unfortunately almost all of the football players were staring at me wondering what I was doing at their practice. But luckily Brian came running to the fence that was blocking the field from the bleachers and grass.

"What's up?" he asked as he got closer

"Nothing, when are we leaving?"

"When practice is over." He said

"When is practice going to be over?" I said getting annoyed

"When practice is over" he said joking and I gave him a look so he quickly added "I have no idea. Just wait here or something, if you really want to go ask the coach." He finished leaving me to go back to practice.

"Ughh" I groaned but walked to the opening in the fence then onto the field and up to the coach. "When is practice going to be over?"

He gave me a weird look but said "In two and a half hours, our first game is in two days and we really need the practice"

"WHAT?!?!" I screamed "BRIAN!" and Brian came running over.

"What now Massie?" he asked annoyed to be interrupted

"Practice over in more than two hours. Are mom or dad home to pick me up?"

"No, they went into the city for dad's business diner, and Isaac is out sick today. Just listen to your iPod or toss the ball around or something"

I groaned but then said "fine" so I went into my tote bag and took out my iPod touch and shuffled the songs. Then I went up to the coach a little more nicely this time and asked for a soccer ball since you can't play football by yourself. He gave me one and I started just doing warm ups since no one else was there to play. I looked up and saw Brian running over to me.

"Hey, so you're okay now?"

"I guess so"

"If I get to sit out for a little while I'll hang out with you or something."

"Sure, but can we just play football when we get home? Or just run? I really need to get away from school, you know."

"Of course. My friends are staying over tonight okay? And mom and dad won't be home until later."

"Whatever" I said as he left and I took off my flats so that I wouldn't get them ruined and started bouncing the soccer ball on my knees and kicking it up and down the track that went around the football field.

Brian's POV

As I was practicing I looked over to Massie and she was listening to her iPod and dribbling the soccer ball on her knees. I smiled to see her acting like herself at school. The coach blew his whistle and called us in; he decided to give me a break along with some of the other guys on the team. I took off my helmet and ran over to her.

"Mass, you want to play?" I asked her

"Depends, like a game or just a catch?"

"Either hold on" I said to her running over to the coach "Um, I was just wondering if my sister could play a little? Everyone's tired so she won't get hurt without shoulder pads on and stuff, she's played with me before and she's kinda bored" I said hopefully

"Doesn't she dislike sports?"

"She says she does, but she really does like playing sports…"

"Whatever, if she gets hurt you can't sue though."

"Of course not" I answered happily running back to Massie "Hey, you want to play with us in a game?"

She looked up shocked "are you serious?" she said getting excited.

"yeah, coach said it was okay" I said as she jumped giving me a hug and running to put her iPod back in her bag, she ran out onto the field towards me. I looked at my teammates and explained due to the confused looks they had on their faces. After I was done explained they just looked shocked, but no one argued so we got ready to play. I looked over to Massie and she was happily going to her spot on the field. I smiled and quickly got the ball and passed it to her; she caught it with no problem and ran towards the field goal with all of the guys at least three feet behind her. When she easily got the touchdown Jake ran over to her and lifted her up to spin her around while she was smiling and laughing the whole time. Everyone on the team except for us looked shocked, mouths hanging open as they stared at amazement. Even the coach was shocked that a girl like Massie could do that. Finally the coach spoke up

"Okay, that's enough practice for today, you guys can um go." He said still shocked.

"Brian I'm going to get my bag kay? I'll meet you in the car." Massie said loudly as she walked away from me towards the bleachers to put her shoes back on and get her bag. By the time we all got to the locker room everyone was still a little shocked.

"So dude that was your sister? Isn't she like stuck up and stuff? How does she know how to play like that?" asked Mike, another guy on the football team.

"Yeah, she's my sister Massie, and she's only stuck up when she's with her friends, and she learned how to play when she was like two." I explained to them

"Uh, does she have um a boyfriend?" John asked me. Before I could respond Jake spoke

"No, and don't even think about asking her out or I will kill you." Jake said angry as the rest of the guys started backing away.

"Okay, sorry…" John said to try to calm him down.

I walked out of the locker room after I got changed to see Massie talking to Mike and John giggling. I quickly walked over to her. "Massie, what are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Okay, then wait in the car." I said to her

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow" she said as she turned around and started walking towards my car.

"Stay away from my little sister." I said angry at them for talking to her obviously flirting. I turned away from them to find Kevin, Jake, and Ben waiting for me by the fountain to walk to the car.

"You okay?" Jake asked noticing how I looked.

"Yeah, let's just go." I said getting into the car and slamming the door behind me. When Massie got into the passenger seat I remembered about mom and dad "Mass, you know how mom and dad drove out to the wedding last weekend and they were staying? Well they decided that they are going to go cross country." I told her seeing her eyes water up.

"Oh, okay" she said looking out the window.

"Come one, we're home" I said to Massie getting her out of her daze.

"Coming" she called after me

"So what do you guys want for diner? Inez has off for the rest of the week, so we're on our own."

"I don't care; I'm taking Lucy for a walk." Massie said going to find our golden doodle and take her for a walk.

"Bring your cell" I yelled as she walked out the door. "Guys, I'm kind of worried about Massie, she seems really upset."

"I know what you mean. She didn't even laugh at me when I tripped over my shoes today, that is so unlike her. She probably would have held it against me for a very long time." Kevin said

"Yeah, what could we do to make her feel better?"

"I have no idea" Jake responded

-Massie's POV- walking out the door-

As soon as I walked out the door I started crying, but then it turned into sobbing and I ran to my favorite place. Where if felt like no one could hurt me. It was where no one could find me. So I ran with Lucy as fast as I could to my favorite place.

The beach

When I got there I sat on the sand and let Lucy off the leash to run around. I cried, how could my parents leave me without saying goodbye? It was so unlike them. So I sat there crying and when it started getting dark out I didn't bother going home, I figured no one cares about me so I lay down with Lucy next to me and looked up and just watched the stars.

-Brian's POV-

"Have you guys seen Massie?" I asked walking into the game room where they were located.

"No, why? Isn't she here?" they asked getting worried.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"I'll look around outside" Jake said getting up to grab his jacket and ran out the house.

"I'll search the park" Kevin said running out the door

"I'll go to the school" Ben said running to his car. That only left me the inside and the porch. As soon as I figured she wasn't outside I walked to catch up with Jake, once I found him we kept walking around until we spotted something, it was at the end of the street and there was a small path that I have never noticed before.

"Have you ever noticed that before?" I asked Jake as we got closer to it.

"no, come on" he said leading the way through, when we got all the way through we realized that we were on the beach. "Lucy!" he screamed as he saw Massie's dog running up to us.

"She must be here" I said walking down the beach, I saw a figure sitting in the sand. "Omigod, Massie!" I screamed running to her and hugged her. When she looked up I saw she was crying and looked really tired. "Come on, let's get you home" I said ready to pick her up.

"I can walk" she said a little angry, trying to get up.

"No your not walking, you look tired, just rest." I said trying again to pick her up.

"Brian, let me get her, you go call Kevin and Ben to tell them, and also get Lucy home, we'll see you in a few minutes" Jake said as he walked over to Massie. He lifted her up carrying her like a baby. While Jake was carrying Massie, I called them to let them know, got Lucy to go back to the house and as soon as I got there ran up to Massie's room to take off all of the throw pillows on her bed and get more blankets for her. I heard the door open and ran downstairs to see Jake carrying her into the living room and putting her down on the couch.

"Thanks Jake, Massie? Are you okay?" I tried to ask her

"No, I just want to go to bed." She said crying, clearly exhausted.

"Okay, I'll carry you upstairs" after I heard her mumble an okay, I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her room. She looked so sad and tired, she's never like this. "Mass, don't bother waking up for school tomorrow, you're not going. When you wake up just call one of our cells and we'll bring you up some food, for now just go to sleep and relax." As soon as I put her in her bed and pulled the blankets over her I walked back downstairs. "Hey guys" I greeted seeing as Kevin and Ben were now back...

A/N: omg, I am SOOO sorry that i havn't updated in forever, on any of my stories, but school is horrible, and my computer is being annoying. I am working on my other stories, but they make take a while to get updated. please review? it might make the next update fast. :)


	5. AN: POLL

Hey, sorry this is an AN, this story has no plot because i wasn't really planning on it when i started so i need your help. there is a poll to vote for who you think Massie should be paried up with sometime in the story. so please vote (if you have any other ideas for who she should be with, pm me or leave a it in a reveiw), and i also need help for ideas for the story, as i said this has no planning to it, and i'm running out of ideas. thanks for the reviews, i am trying to work on this any free time i have, and i recieved a reveiw from 'this is stupid' i agree that this is dumb, and i don't have a life, and that is okay with me. :D

But my two real friends and i laugh so hard with coming up for random ideas for this stuff, so yeah, i write this in school when any of my stupid teachers(basically all of them...lol) is giving a lectur on something that i don't feel like paying attention to. :D so thanks for the reviews, they make me happy :) and please vote, and help with ideas!!! an update for this story should hopefully be up soon. sorry for making you think this was an actual update.

thanks, KRIS

:D


	6. Chapter 5

Brain's POV

I walked into the living room and sat down completely exhausted, my friends were all silent, not knowing what to say, or how to handle the situation with Massie that I'm in.

"Soo… is she okay?" Jake asked

"I have no idea" I answered

"Did she already fall asleep?"

"Yeah, she's probably going to wake up in a few hours to have something to eat, since she didn't have dinner yet. You guys can go to sleep and I'll stay up to make her food when she's up."

"No, we'll stay up to, play video games and stuff with you." Jake said

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"We want to; I bet you can't beat me at crash bandicoot." Kevin said challenging me.

"Sure" I said and went to go set up the game.

-five hours later- everyone fell asleep except for Jake- Jake's POV-

I saw Massie walking down the stairs looking extremely tired.

"Jake? Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep"

"Oh, okay"

"Well do you want something to eat?"

"Yea please" Massie said smiling.

"Come on" I said leading her into the kitchen, once inside she sat on one of stools, while I started making her soup, the easiest thing someone can make. "So are you okay?" I asked her.

She frowned, "No, and I don't want to talk about it now."

"okay, I was just wondering. If you want to talk about it, we are all here. So are your parents, they just aren't here in person." I told her while she was eating.

"They obviously don't care, or they would be here."

"they do care, they just have a hard time expressing it." I said taking her empty bowl of soup and putting it in the sink. "they'll be back soon anyway. Now go to sleep, if I keep talking to you this late Brian is gonna kill me."

I saw her smile a little which made me feel a little better, "okay goodnight" she said giving me a hug.

"Goodnight, and remember you're not going to school tomorrow." I said as she walked back up the staircase to go to sleep.

…

Massie's POV

I woke up in the morning to Lucy licking my face and the sun shining through my blinds. I walked downstairs to hear Brian, Kevin and Ben talking to each other, I'm guessing Jake was sleeping since I didn't hear his voice. Once I heard my name I figured that I wanted them to stop talking about me, so I walked in and they all stared at me. "What's going on?" I asked worried.

"Um, I'll tell you later, just go get something to eat." Brian told me

"Okay…" I said unsure, walking into the kitchen

After I made something to eat I went back into the living room, hopefully ready for what Brian was going to tell me.

I walked into the room to see Brian gone, and all of his friends looking sad. "what's going on?" I asked worried.

Ben told me to sit down and told me the worst news ever- "Massie, your parents decided to come home early because they felt bad, but… their car was hit by a drunk driver… and they got to the hospital, but in a few hours passed and… Mass, your parents passed away." He said now crying.

A/N: I am soooooooooo sorry. i havn't updated in a very very long time. and i am so so so so so sorry. my life has been so busy. i have 3 projects, 2essays, 2 models to build and regular homework and tests. also someone in my school passed away from cancer, on thier 16th birthday, so my life has just not been filled with good news lately, so please REVIEW? so i have absolutely no time. HAPPY (belated) BIRTHDAY YouAndTheKlutz!!!!!!! i'll try to update as soon as i can, but reviews would really help. :)


	7. Chapter 6

"w-w-w-what???" I said full out sobbing by now. "W-w-w-whe-where is B-b-brain?"

"He ran into his room after telling us, he hasn't come out yet. We're here for you and so is he."

I ran up into my room locking the door, I couldn't take how horrible this was. It was like I was hit by a train, but still alive. I knew I should probably tell my friends in the PC, but right now I just wanted to get away, and I knew that if I went through the front door I would be questioned and not allowed out, so I used the old way out, in middle school when my parents wouldn't let me out, I would go out to my balcony and climb down the vines that are attached to the house. Once I was down with reaching my bag that I dropped that held my phone, iPod and keys I ran to the four car garage, I opened the door that led to my mom's older bug convertible.

I got in trying my best to remember what my dad told me about driving, he took me once or twice, but I wasn't able to get my license, just my permit. I suddenly remembered all of the lessons and started pulling out of the garage quickly. I knew if I wasn't going to go fast then I would be stopped, probably by Brian or one of his friends. My phone started playing "1,2,3,4" by the Plain White T's. I looked at the caller ID and pulled over to the side of the road. It was Brian, "hello"

"MASSIE?!?! WHER ARE YOU?!?" Brian yelled into the phone.

"I'm going for a ride, I'll be home soon, don't worry"

"J-just don't do anything stupid" he said saying goodbye

"okay, bye" I said and hung up, starting the car again. I drove a half hour until I decided I would go to my Aunt's house, she always took Brain and I when our parents had to leave for business, but she hasn't done that in years since we have Inez.

I pulled into the driveway, it's only 25 minutes from my house, and her son, my cousin, Chris goes to my school and actually is friends with Derrick. I haven't seen my aunt and uncle in a while because schedules have been busy, but I really hope they're home now.

I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. My aunt Allison opened the door, I could tell she just recently got the news like me.

"Oh, Massie" she said hugging me. She let me in and we went to sit on the couch, "So, how are you considering?"

"Okay, it's going to get worse though, once the shock wears off. How about you?"

"The same, I haven't told Chris yet, but your Uncle Steven knows"

"Oh, well I think I'm going to go, I haven't really talked to Brian, but I was wondering what's going to happen to us?" I asked her

"Well, technically, you would come live with us, you and Brian, if you'd want, but I don't think you could still live in your house since your only a freshman, but Brian might be able to, we'll figure it out later on, after the funeral" she said starting to cry.

"okay, well I guess I'll see you soon, bye" I said crying and giving her a hug just as Chris came in the room.

"what's going on? Massie?" he asked confused

"Um, yeah, bye, I'll talk to you later" I said leaving the house. I sat in my car for a minute, after hearing someone scream 'WHAT???' most likely Chris, I started the car and I looked up at the house and saw Chris looking out the window at me, crying. I bit my lip and pulled out of the driveway going back to my house.

It only took twenty minutes for me to get home, and pulled into the garage. I walked through the front door, seeing no one there. I walked into Brian's room and saw him staring at the ceiling.

"hey" I said sitting at the edge of his bed.

"hi. Where did you go?" he asked now looking at me

"Aunt Allison"

"Oh, how is she?"

"the same as us, still in shock"

"yeah, that's expected. Uncle Steven called and told me he'd handle the funeral arrangements and stuff. It's going to be in two days, okay? The wake's tomorrow though" he said I just nodded.

"Aunt Allison said I won't be able to live here with you alone, that we'd have to live with her, or just me with her since I'm too young to be on my own." I told him.

"yeah, I figured we would have to do something, but I'll stay with you no matter what, and we will stay here in the area, don't worry about it now, just go to sleep, okay? We're going to have a hard day tomorrow, you know"

"yeah, goodnight" I said walking to my room, to cry myself to sleep.

…

I woke up the next morning and it was raining, completely fitting with my mood. Obviously I'm not going to school so I woke up later than normal, showered, straightened my hair, and went into my closet to find something to wear to the wake. I picked out a black dress that landed a little above the knee and flowed at the bottom, I grabbed a pair of black flats and walked downstairs, Brian was already in a suit making breakfast. We finished eating and drove to our Aunt and Uncle's house, they said that they would drive us to and from, that way we wouldn't worry about anything else.

We walked into their house, or more like mansion, and engulfed in hugs, Chris was just sitting on the stairs texting someone. Soon we left their house and went through a long day of crying, hugs, and saying hello to people.

I barely talked all day, but I know that won't stay for long, Aunt Allison said we're going to talk about our living situations tonight. I'm kinda worried about what's going to happen to me, even though I know I'll be safe. I might have to end up living with my grandparents in Florida or something.

"So Massie, how would you like this to go? Stay in the area or move somewhere else?" she asked me

"Stay here" I said quietly

"Okay, I figured that, well I looked into it last night and since your only turning fifteen you can't live with just Brian, so you can either both come live with us or just Massie, it's up to you guys" she said

"Brian?" I questioned looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'll come with, I couldn't leave Mass alone" he told her

"Okay, that's fine, I think that since no one is going to be living at your house we should sell it, or just rent it out, like a storage type thing"

"Yeah, I like the second idea" I said "but, um, could Lucy come with us?" I asked nervously

"Of course, I don't know why I didn't think of it. And we'll bring all of your stuff here and put it into the guest rooms making it your room."

I just nodded and then followed Brian out the door after saying goodnight.

"This is going to be different" I said while in the car

"yeah, but don't worry it'll work out" he said giving me a hug before starting the car and leaving.

……

Two days have passed, and Brian and I are moving all of our things into our Aunt's house. Our Uncle Steven came over to help Brian carry some of the big items but then had to go back to work so we'd see him again after dinner. Brian's friends came over to help him move everything since I wasn't all that strong. I realized I haven't talked to any of my friends in three days, they didn't even know about my parents, so I figured I text back one of the many unread text messages.

Massie: hey

Alicia: MASS! WHERE HAVE U BEEN?!?

Claire: we haven't seen u in 4evr!!!

Dylan: we miss u! u ok?

Kristen: mass? R u there?

Massie: yeah, Im here just 2 many texts in a very short time. I miss u guys 2 and Im kinda ok and Ive been home. Chris didn't tell u?

Claire: chris???

Massie: plovert

Kristen: oooh. What would he tell us? He hasn't been in school

Massie: well, there's a reason for that. U know we r cousins right? So, well, um, my parents… passed away…

Alicia: OMG

Kristen: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

Dylan: WHEN?!?!!? HOW?!?!?!?

Claire: YOUR JK RIGHT?!?!?!!?

Massie: no, I wish I was, 3 days ago, I don't know how, didn't ask

Alicia: omg mass im sooooooo sooo sooo sorry!

Dylan: me 2. Anything u need?

Kristen: same as dyl and leesh

Claire: same as kris

Massie: thx guys, and no, I don't not now at least, I though u should know. Im moving into the plovert's house, me and brian. Technically I can't live w/ him bcause I'm 2 young.

Alicia: wow, so much has happened

Massie: yeah, but I might b coming 2 school 2morrow : / c u there?

Dylan: absolutely

Alicia: same, u need a ride?

Massie: no, Brian can drive me, but thx. C u 2morrow

Kristen: bye

Claire: c u 2morrow

Authors note: okay, I am so sorry. i haven't been writing more chapters and i'm horrible to all of you that review and stuff. But so you know i have been writing a little, but its for other stories not posted on here yet, some of them are long though, well for me. but i have so many ideas, i have probably like at least 10 stories. so i'm sorry, really, and if you could review? it might help me write a faster next chapter for this story. thanks for reading :)


End file.
